little pieces
by mamma-mia219
Summary: a one shot. my first try at a sirius & ginny love story. their love was almost perfect until one little thing went very wrong.


Disclaimer: not my characters I'm just writing from the wonderful world j.k. rowling created.

Please review tell me what you think since it's my first try at this kind of thing.

*************************************************************************************

Sirius kissed the top of Ginny's forehead.

"I love you. You know that?"

"Of course I do. I love you too. More than anything in the world."

"I used to love Hogwarts. Now it's taking you away and…"

"Ssshhh it's okay love" she saw the demons in his eyes from too many years spent in Azkaban. "Only two more years we can start living our lives."

"Have you told anybody yet?"

"No I… I…. I can't Sirius. I feel so guilty about breaking harry's heart. I know Hermione loves him and is trying to fix him. My family… but it is worth it. I know that."

He kissed her passionately. "I'm so sorry. We will tell harry together. He is my godson after all. And your family… oh that is another thing. Fred and George aren't going to think up good enough pranks for me. And I think your mother will be going to Azkaban soon."

"Why?"

"I think she is going to but the avada kedavra curse on me."

"Don't say things like that Sirius!"

Ginny began to cry.

"It's not funny! You can't ever leave me. Promise?"

She looked at Sirius with her deep brown eyes that Sirius swore would be the end of him.

"I could never leave you babe." His eyes clouded over. "Those windows taunt me. I can see outside but I can never leave."

"Let's go upstairs the fire is getting too hot."

"The fire always gets too hot in grimauld place. I'll meet you in my room in a few minutes"

When he reached the top of the stairs next to the entrance to his room he saw Ginny. She was staring at the moon from his big window. Sirius stood there leaning against the wall staring at her. She was sitting on his bed with her legs folded up underneath her. She changed from her day clothes, jeans and a t shirt, into her night clothes an oversized t-shirt and a pair of boxer shorts that Sirius recognized to be his. She suddenly turned around obviously about to call for him "siri- oh hello love come sit with me." She patted his bed twice.

"It's a full moon tonight. Isn't it beautiful? Professor Lupin is okay isn't he?"

"I'm sure he is pigeon he is always careful. Besides tonks takes good care of him"

"I hate to think that we have so little time left."

"Me too gin but you need your education."

She sighed. He kissed her.

"I think you are more beautiful than that moon."

She reached for him and began to kiss him. She could feel his roughly shaved chin and mouth. She started unbuttoning his jacket and shirt.

"Whoa Ginny you sure?"

"This is one thing I'm sure of. Besides love what can anybody be sure of anymore? With he – who – can – not – be – named is back in power this could be our last day on earth and I want to make it count."

"You are aware that I'm old enough to be your father correct?"

She kissed him on the lips again

"You have only told me a thousand times and do you think I care?"

"You should."

"Bah! I only live once right? And I want that life to be with you."

She ran her fingers through his thick beautiful hair. He smiled at her with the smile that everybody who knew him loved. She took of his jacket and the ratty shirt that was underneath. She ran her hands down his chest. She noticed all the tattoos and scars from his stay at Azkaban. He took of her shirt and kissed her neck.

"I love you so much."

"I love you more Ginny. More than my own life."

She removed his pants slowly.

"I like your boxer shorts. Let's trade."

"Hmmm I rather like these boxer shorts. What do I get in return?"

"I will think of something"

Ginny giggled as the rest of the clothes went flying.

Hogwarts was a new personal hell for Ginny. Harry couldn't look at her anymore. When she and Sirius had told him what was going on he had almost cried but instead began cursing and went into the room that he and Ron shared. Hermione never talked to her. Ron refused to even call her his sister. He completely ignored her. Ginny's and Sirius's good bye was horrible neither of them cried to each others face but ginny's heart felt like it was being ripped in half and Sirius felt a huge hole tearing through his stomach. Ginny cried herself to sleep every night. Then after a month she realized a change. Her face turned white. She needed to talk to Hermione.

Ginny found her walking to her charms class.

"Hermione I need to talk to you."

"I'm a little busy right now."

She grabbed hermione's wrist.

"please Hermione."

"alright what is it?"

"can we go somewhere with a little more privacy?"

By the time they reached the outer grounds Hermione had turned red.

"bloody hell ginny!!! What is so important that you had to drag me all the way out here!?"

"I'm pregnant."

Hermione breathed out hard.

"ok what do you want to do about it? I read about a spell one time that could… you know take care of the problem."

Ginny gasped and stepped away from Hermione.

"I could never! It's his. I can't do that to my baby. I need to write to Sirius. Do you think I can get him to leave head quarters? Maybe we could meet in the forbidden forest or-"

Hermione had turned completely white. She kept on running her fingers through her hair.

"wait a minute… you are telling me that that" she pointed to ginny's stomach "is SIRIUS'S!?!?!"

Ginny put her hand to her still flat stomach.

"you… you didn't know? I thought harry told you and that's why you haven't been talking to me."

"no you stupid whore!" she sighed. "Ok. Sorry. Really I am. no you broke my loves heart and I can't forgive you for that. I thought the baby was harry's. I say send a owl to Sirius immediately. That's all I can tell you to help you if you don't want to get rid of it."

"well thanks for nothing hermione. I thought you were my friend. I'm sure harry will come around eventually. He will learn to love you. I'm sure you will be very happy together. I'd appreciate it if you would keep this quiet for me. Good bye Hermione I apologize for making you late for charms lessons."

"ginny I really am sorry. I wish there was more I could do for you. I promise not to tell anybody anything."

"thanks."

"oh and I hope you are right about harry."

"me too."

It took almost a month for ginny to convince Sirius to meet her in the forbidden forest but eventually she had wore him down. She was escastic about seeing him again but knew it would be bitter sweet. She was waiting for him, pacing back and forth when finally he apparated into a space 15 feet ahead of her.

"Sirius!"

She kissed him immediately.

"love what's wrong? What did you need me to come down here for?"

"Sirius I'm sorry."

"what's wrong?"

"I'm pregnant."

"oh no. ginny i-"

His hands covered his face.

"I've failed you."

"no you haven't we will all be okay."

"you don't want to get rid of it do you?"

"of course not! if it's a boy it's name will be james Sirius. If it's a girl it will be named Lilly Katherine black. What do you think?"

"I… I can't believe I've done this to you."

She moved away his hands from his face and put her hands on either side of his face to keep his eyes in focus with hers.

"we will be okay." She put his hand on her stomach. " a little piece of you and a little piece of me. Not even the dark lord can take this feeling away from me."


End file.
